


Coffee and Sex Talk in the Morning

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Breakfast, Cocksucker Derek, Comedy, Derek Hale Gives Oral Sex, Derek Hale is a cockslut, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: "Come on, Der. I can't take this curisosity to the grave. I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life because of this unfinished business you have doomed my soul to." Stiles says, sipping his orange juice.Derek keeps his face straight, though the flushing remains there. There was no way to get out of Stiles’s inquisitive clutches. He had signed for this.“You won't forget this, will you?” Derek says in resignation."It's not like you can deny it. I mean, your cocksucking style is undeniable. I know those lips more than I know myself. Now shut up and start talking,"Derek frowns. "This doesn't even make any sense. Have you eaten those hallucinogenic mushrooms from my pantry again? I told you to stay away from them.""Derek Samuel Hale!" Stiles slams both hands on the counter, looking furiously funny. "Don't change the subject! I demand answers!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Coffee and Sex Talk in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had on my drabbles for a time and decided to put it out. It was good to relieve some of the stress I've been on lately. It's an easy, quick read. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Stiles is sitting in the loft's kitchen, looking at Derek across the counter while the underwear-cladded werewolf shifts his attention between the frying pan and the whistling kettle. Contrary to Derek’s opinion, Stiles thinks he looks great in that environment - actually, the Alpha looks great in any environment - but this particular domestic position suits him surprisingly well and makes a good contrast with his rough appearance.

Also, the tight black boxer briefs, which poly-elastane fabric stretches beautifully over Derek's round, voluptuous ass and cups perfectly his hefty crotch - thank you, Under Armour - helps to build the image. It almost drives off Stiles attention for a moment when he hears Derek’s voice becoming louder to break his momentum stupor. 

“Stiles! Stop staring at my ass and eat your breakfast,” Derek serves an extra portion of bacon and eggs on his plate, before moving back to fetch the kettle to make the coffee.

For a brief moment, Derek almost hoped that Stiles hadn’t actually heard him because he was sure the teenager would get back to the _subject_ again. But knowing his boyfriend's obstinacy, there's nothing he really could do to avoid that. So better be face it like an Alpha werewolf and do what Derek often does in fights he knows he can't win.

Evade and get away with it.

Stiles grabs his fork, takes big portions of his eggs and bacon into his mouth, eyes never leaving Derek. The werewolf poured himself a cup of coffee and pouted his lips for the first sip when Stiles's quicker hands snatched it away.

Derek sighs, hands resting on the counter.

"You can't drink black coffee, Stiles. Caffeine doesn't no good for your ADHD,"

“Derek,” Stiles says, chewing before swallowing it down, his fast heart beating and expectantly eyes a denounce of his frantics. He knew Derek could hear it, given the way his nostrils flared to Stiles’s arousing.

"I can't keep living without knowing the context that justifies the existence of those videos,"

Well, Derek knew it was coming. He sighs again, looking at Stiles with his best resting bitch face. 

“No,” he evades, reaching to have his coffee back.

“You have to be more specific here, sourwolf. Because that wasn't clear and you knows my hyperactive mind needs to feed on the source of its inquiring demands,"

"There is nothing to know, Stiles. Those videos are exactly what you saw. Now stop talking and eat your breakfast,” 

Derek takes a forkful of bacon himself while futilely throws an intimidating glare on his questioning boyfriend. He knows it isn't effective. It never is with Stiles.

"So that's it? I just stumbled upon three, not only one or two, but three small videos of you masterfully worshiping a 12 inches black dick and there's nothing I should know?"

Derek let out another sigh, staring at the ceiling. He tries to maintain his cool, but the flushing that arises in his cheeks is undeniably cute.

He never imagined someone would ever find those videos one day. Actually, he didn't even remember them in the first place. It all came back when Stiles approached him with that bashful smirk of someone who knows a secret, and showed him a link to Xvideos.

For Derek’s momentarily despair, Stiles found out two more videos ten minutes later. 

It was an amateur footage, recorded in a poorly dimly lit room by the guy being sucked off. It captured the bobbing head of a stubbled guy wearing a black beanie that conceals half of his face - eyes and nose - easily swallowing a mammoth cock with some envious, pornographic skills.

As soon Stiles’s eyes had a glimpse of that cutting-glass jawline, those familiar lips beautifully stretched around that magnificent thick cock and those hollowing cheeks accompanying dirty moans and wet slurpings, his brain engines worked faster as a crazy traffic of synapses to connect the dots. 

There was no beanie nor dim light in the world that would deceive him from recognizing Derek Hale in that video, for much of his own shock and amazement. 

"Come on, Der. I can't take this curisosity to the grave. I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life because of this unfinished business you have doomed my soul to." Stiles says, sipping his orange juice.

Derek keeps his face straight, though the flushing remains there. There was no way to get out of Stiles’s inquisitive clutches. He had signed for this.

“You won't forget this, will you?” Derek says in resignation.

"It's not like you can deny it. I mean, your cocksucking style is undeniable. I know those lips more than I know myself. Now shut up and start talking,"

Derek frowns. "This doesn't even make any sense. Have you eaten those hallucinogenic mushrooms from my pantry again? I told you to stay away from them."

"Derek Samuel Hale!" Stiles slams both hands on the counter, looking furiously funny. "Don't change the subject! I demand answers!" 

Derek crossed muscled arms over his broad chest while stares at Stiles for a few seconds. His face remained unbothered as he calmly took another sip of his coffee without breaking eye contact.

"It was in Manhattan, a few months before I came back to Beacon Hills. I met this guy, he was a necromancer. A voodoo practitioner that had moved from New Orleans to New York, if I can recall. We hung around, fooled around for a time. Nothing too serious. He asked me if I was okay doing a video, just for both of our pleasure. I wasn't too fond of me being filmed, but the thrill of it still got me inclined to do it. So he suggested that I wear a beanie to hide my identity." 

“That doesn't work out very well," Stiles says.

"Don't interrupt me. You wanted to know. Now shut up and listen," Derek scowls in fake anger. Stiles makes a zipping lip lock with his finger.

"We made three or four of those videos, I can’t remember. It was very fun. Then one day he lost his phone and couldn't retrieve the backup. We never cared that much about it at the time, so eventually we let it go. But as I see, it seems that someone has found the memory card and inadvertently uploaded those videos on the Internet."

"I know you are a natural, Derek. But damn, man, that guy’s cock is bigger and thicker than mine and still you deepthroats him so effortlessly like it was your daily meal. Your tongue and lips move so smoothly, it's a synchronized work to make any por star envious. It’s a work of art,”

“Stiles,” Derek’s flush deepens beneath his dark stubble. Even if he would deny it to anyone who asks, he relishes in the flourishing proud coiling at the bottom of his guts at Stiles’s non-stopping endearments towards his cocksucking skills.

It’s not like Stiles never had said any of that before. But listening to them when it comes from his actual boyfriend that also happens to not be the subject of the so praised blowjob adds a warming thrill to Derek’s heart.

“That guy is so monstrous that his length covers your whole face. What is he called?

“Not sure if I can recall it,” Derek shrugs.

“How can you don't recall the name of the necromancer you sucked off so masterfully?”

Actually, Derek does. But he’s not telling Stiles because there is something called the Internet and he knows the teen’s propensity to have _ideas_.

“Did you milk him dry using only your throat? Because you totally could, sourwolf. You are making out with that guy’s cock. It’s mesmerizing to watch, I mean… Wow,”

A moment of silence settles between them until Stiles speaks again.

"I want that too,"

Derek glances at him, eyebrows arching. "I suck you off exactly like that Stiles. Even better, if you ask me."

"I mean, the video. Let's do a vídeo." Stiles pulls out his phone, tapping for the camera app.

“No,” Derek blurts with no real treat, taking a bite of bacon

"You can wear a beanie. No one will recognize you." Stiles makes a loose catch. Derek’s eyebrows arch.

Stiles completes. "Well, not that anybody will ever see them. But just better be safe than sorry,"

"I wouldn't doubt if you happen to upload them inadvertently on Xvideos."

Stiles’s face twist in a fake offense. "I would never do that. Probably, put them online very deliberately, you know. But not after having your permission."

"So?"

“Still no.” Derek finishes his breakfast and gets up, putting the dishes on the sink.

“Please?" Stiles insists. Derek glances behind his shoulder, silently.

"Ah, you never have any fun," he scoffs, putting his phone down. He takes a bite of his bacon. It is cold.

Derek finishes to rinse the dishes and moves around the counter. Using his werewolf strength, he effortlessly spins Stiles’s stool, kneels before him and spreads the teen's legs.

He looks up, eyes flashing red while his hands grab the waistband of the teen’s sweatpants, who lift his ass off the stool so Derek can pull it down. 

"Aren't you going to record it?" He says, grabbing Stiles’s half hard cock as it gets harder on his grip. Stiles’s cock wasn't as big as the necromancer's, but still packs solid 9 inches of uncut meat and beautiful veins that Derek loves to feel throbbing in any of his two holes.

"But, right now?" Stiles blurts out, picking his phone as fingers fumble clumsily through the apps.

"It's now or never, Stilinski" Derek smirks.

The camera finally opens, Derek's kneeling muscled form appears in its vertical framing.

"Oh My God. You caught me with my pants down, Der. Literally,"

Derek leans to lick the mushroom head of Stiles’s cock, but stops when the teen squeals out.

"Wait, wait… Where is the beanie? You have no beanie"

"Is this really necessary?" Derek snorts.

Stiles blinks a few times. Derek thinks his gaping mouth is funny.

"I don't have a beanie here. Besides, it isn't like that was truly useful the last time in the end," Derek justifies, closing his lips around Stiles’s cock, eyes fixed to the phone camera.

“Oh shit,” Stiles groans. Derek makes sure to put out a better performance this time, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
